


Pizza Cop

by DirtyCoffey



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, US Marshalls, Witness Protection, au cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Jared is an IT guy dating Ross and enjoying life in small-town Midwest. When Ross has to cancel a date, JT orders pizza and his whole world is upended.





	Pizza Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note to help understand the fic: WITSEC is another name for Witness Protection. WITSEC is run by the US Marshalls and is the federal program designed to protect threatened witnesses before, during, and after a trial.

JT tosses his phone on the couch beside him with a sigh. Once again Ross has to work and JT is starting to get paranoid. Maybe his new boyfriend would be his new ex, he ruminates.

He gets up and fetches a plain black tin from the back of TV console. If his boyfriend is going to flake, JT figures he can at least enjoy the night. He pulls out and lights the blunt, thanking Chad for the good stuff. JT begins to contemplate how awesome pizza and beer sounds.

...

Jensen sighs as he sits down his phone. Hanging with Jared was the plan until two US Marshals were taken out by food poisoning. Everyone knew the Chinese place on Durant Street was not good but yet that’s where they had lunch. Now, someone had to man the store and tonight the short straw belongs to Jensen.

“Quit mooning over your boy and get your paperwork caught up!” barks Jeff Morgan from his office.

“I’m not mooning,” Jensen retorts to his boss and turns his attention to the stack of folders beside him. After five minutes Jensen hears Jeff get up from his desk chair.

“Hey, Jen?” queries Jeff from his office doorway.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t run a background on your boy. I don’t want to explain things to the home office.” Jensen snickers thinking of another Marshal in the office who had run a background on his new girlfriend. The background check brought FBI and ATF interest in the location of the girl. The Marshal ended up spending days in meetings and paperwork and got the joy of watching his girl carted off by a joint task force. 

“No inquiry-got it,” says Jensen and Jeff wanders back into his office.

The office is quiet except for The Allman Brothers Band’s “Eat A Peach” album playing in Jeff’s office. Jensen gets two files updated and stretches back in his chair. Getting up, Jensen wanders across the office to the coffee pot and starts a new pot. Jeff’s music dies down and then “Brothers and Sisters” album starts playing as the pot sputters the last few drops.

Jensen sits a fresh cup down on his desk as the phone rings. Jensen startles and fumbles the receiver before answering. “US Marshal’s, Dubuque.”

“I’ve got an order for extra pineapple,” states a familiar voice.

“Jim?” asks Jensen. 

The pizza shop downstairs works as a cover so anyone who orders extra pineapple and anchovies is immediately called into the Marshals office that is upstairs. The pineapple/anchovies are the code word for WITSEC protectees who are in trouble and can’t call their handler.

“Yeah, sorry, this is Jim with Storey’s Pizza. I’ve got an order for extra pineapple. I know the code word is extra pineapple and anchovies but this was just pineapple.”

“Name on the order?” asks Jensen.

“No name, just an address. We've delivered to a JT at the residence before and he pays in cash.”

Jensen grabs his iPad and enters his credentials. Then he enters the last name. “What address did he give?” asks Jensen.

“1338 Main Street.”

“Thanks, Jim,” says Jensen as he hangs up the phone. “Hey Jeff, we’ve got pineapple,” shouts Jensen across the office. Both of them grab their guns and bulletproof vests before rushing down the back stairs to the small gravel lot. Jensen jumps into the passenger seat of Jeff’s truck as Jeff starts the truck. 

“Where we headed?” asks Jeff as he puts the truck in gear.

“Down Central to 13th. Hang a left then a right on Main street.” Jensen says as he taps on the iPad.

“What do we know about pineapple guy?” asks Jeff as he pulls out into traffic.

“Pineapple guy is potentially Jared Padalecki. 26. Graduated University of Dubuque two years ago. Works at Chuck’s Computer Repair. Been in WITSEC since he was 26 months old. Parents were killed in a car wreck six years ago. Dad was an accountant who testified against DeCarmello family. Padalecki’s original name was James Michael Nowicki. The last picture was dated 20 years ago.” 

“No time to search the Iowa DMV,” stats Jeff as he floors the gas and zips around a PT Cruiser. “What are you thinking?” asks Jeff as he glances over at Jensen.

“Address is familiar. This picture looks familiar,” Jensen grabs the oh-no handle as Jeff takes the turn onto 13th street without braking. 

“We’ll figure it out when we get there. Gear up,” Jeff says as he pulls onto Main Street. Jensen unbuckles his seat belt and grabs his vest. Pulling it over his head, he grabs a Marshals hat from the back seat and then grabs a pair of handcuffs from the glovebox. 

Jeff pulls up in front of the address and Jensen hands him another hat and cuffs. They both adjust their bulletproof vests before walking up to the address. 

“This is 1332,” states Jensen before the door opens and a coed leaves the apartment.

“Ma’am do you know where 1338 is located?” asks Jeff. Coed points next door to an unnumbered apartment.

“I’ve been here,” states Jensen as he hustles up the sidewalk. Standing on either side of the door, Jensen bangs on the door. “Why the hell does this look so familiar?” asks Jensen.

“How the hell am I suppose to know boy?” replies Jeff as Jensen bangs again.

“Dude, that was quick,” says the renter as the door opens. Jensen reaches in and pulls Jared out of the apartment. “Hey! What the-Ross?” asks a baffled JT.

“JT?!? Extra pineapple JT?"

“Oh man, is this your boyfriend?” asks Jeff.

“What’s going on Ross?” asks JT.

“Are you in danger?” barks Jensen.

“Just from starvation,” quips JT. Jeff starts laughing. Both guys turn to glare at Jeff. 

“Let’s go inside and straighten this out,” Jeff suggests. 

Once inside, JT asks, “Is the pizza coming?” Jeff smiles and texts Jim to actually make the pizza. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this tonight. After all, he’s been smoking,” states Jensen Ross.

“Half a blunt to the take the edge off of things,” JT says. “I’m fine. Why are you guys here and who the hell are you?” JT asks looking at Jeff.

“Jeff Morgan, US Marshals.”

“Jensen Ross Ackles, US Marshals.” Jensen walks over to the kitchen where JT keeps his liquor and pours a couple of fingers of Jack into a jelly glass. “We’re assigned to WITSEC.” At JT’s confused looked Jensen continued, “Witness Protection.” Jensen downs half of the liquor and grimaces at the burn.

“Why tell me the name Ross if you’re Jensen?” 

“We use middle names so casual acquaintances can’t be used to get info on WITSEC protectees,” Jeff states.

“Ross-uh, Jensen-it’s Iowa. How many people are in Witness Protection?” asks JT.

“We keep tabs on close to 50,” answers Jensen then downs the last of the liquor. 

“Damn,” says JT.

“The pizza shop has a code anyone in WITSEC can use if they need help and can’t get ahold of their handler or it’s too dangerous to contact,” Jeff supplies.

“If you order extra pineapple and/or anchovies it means you need help,” Jensen adds.

“There’s nothing wrong with extra pineapple!” exclaims JT. Jeff and Jensen look at him like he is crazy. “Wait, I’m not in Witness Protection or WITSEC or whatever,” JT says as he sits down on the sofa. 

“When you were 2 years old, your parents entered WITSEC. Two years later, your dad testified against the DeCarmello family. He was the accountant for the family for years and helped the FBI take them down,” Jensen says.

“What’s my birth name?” asks JT as Jensen sits down beside him.

“James Michael Nowicki.”

“Nowicki!” exclaimed JT. Jeff wanders into the kitchen and grabs the bottle of Jack out of the cabinet and returns to the living room. He pours a finger into the glass Jensen had emptied and hands it to JT. JT downs it in one go as he absorbs the news. “Extra pineapple,” says JT.

“Do what?” asks Jensen.

“I order extra pineapple and my life is upended.” Jensen looks at Jeff, at a loss as what to say to his boyfriend. The doorbell rings and Jeff answers the door. 

“Why don’t you have some pizza and get some rest,” suggests Jeff as he sits the pizza down on the coffee table. Jeff straightens up and pulls a business card out of his wallet and hands it to JT. “Call me tomorrow and we’ll go over things.” Jeff places his hand on JT’s shoulder before he says, “Nothing will change, JT. You’ll be Jared Padalecki, you’re still in IT, still dating Jensen. Now you know more about your backstory. As you absorb this new information you’ll see things about your parents make more sense.”

“Thanks,” says JT as he fingers the business card. “I’ll call tomorrow.”

Jeff looks over at Jensen and says, “Take care of JT and I’ll call if I need you this evening.” Jensen nods at his boss.

“Did you know?” asks JT as Jeff closes the door behind him.

“What? You’re WitSec? No, I didn’t. You’re file never came up. Didn’t realize till we got to the door who Jared Padalecki was.” Jared leans against Jensen and Jensen can’t resist running his fingers through JT’s hair.

“JT started in junior high and it just stuck.” After a minute of silence, Jared asks, “Can I call you Jensen or do you want me to call you Ross?”

“Jensen,” his boyfriend replies with no hesitation. “JT or Jared?” asks Jensen.

“JT. Are you going to have to break up with me now?”

“No, I don’t. I can’t be near your file. There will be paperwork for me to fill out. I’m not going anywhere, JT,” Jensen replies. JT leans up and opens the pizza box to take out a slice. Then he turns and with a diabolical smile, he offers it to Jensen. His boyfriend wrinkles his nose and wanders into the kitchen. Jensen finds the fixings for a PBJ sandwich and grabs a couple of bottles of water out of the fridge. 

“You staying tonight?” asks JT with a mouthful of pizza.

“As long as you want, JT,” Jensen replies. 

 


End file.
